


（3316）宿醉

by WelkinAkiania



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Conflict, Highschool AU, I don’t know how to express but they are twisted teenagers, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelkinAkiania/pseuds/WelkinAkiania
Summary: 麦克斯从宿醉中醒来，开始寻找昨晚的记忆。
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 5





	（3316）宿醉

**Author's Note:**

> *两个变扭的高中生，感情线弱

麦克斯想那称不上一个故事，而只是他短暂的思绪流转。头痛的混沌淹没他，海浪和水声又把他在梦里浮起，让水面上的阳光刺激他紧闭的眼皮。于是睡意随着潮水褪去，他在坚硬的床单和褶皱的枕巾上醒来，发现在他身下拧成一团的被子，床头柜上一闪一晃的昏黄灯光，灯光下满水的马克杯，前方被风吹起拂过他面颊的窗帘，还有这层遮蔽之外大开的窗户和凌乱的雨声。窗帘被雨淋透，他摸过脸庞，触到一层薄薄的湿润。

所以不是头痛、海浪与阳光，是宿醉、夜雨与台灯。他辨认清这些简单明显的意象，后知后觉地打量起自己：浑身上下充满酒气，衣服裤子还完整地裹在他身上，昭示着昨晚他是如何神智不清地倒向大床，未褪衣衫便就着酒醉而沉沉入睡；还有他脚上的皮鞋，如果被父亲发现不脱鞋就踩上床单，他将被剥夺一百次参加课外活动的资格。当然，从现状来看昨夜的他犹如在父亲的雷区跳舞，与参加无意义的同学聚会以及酒醉晚归相比，穿鞋上床甚至算不得什么大事。那么他又为什么要穿着这双锃亮的皮鞋赴宴，任凭舞池中交踵的人群把它踩得蒙上灰尘呢？麦克斯想，他不知道，也许是因为之前的什么事情，它发生于忘情喝酒之前，是他们聚会的起因。

他尝试着起身，在坐起时因为僵硬的腰部而从喉间哽出短促的痛呼。窗帘再次被风扬起，雨水飞扑过去亲吻他的脸颊。麦克斯想，他至少要先成功下床、关闭窗户，等自己洗澡擦干换上睡衣之后才能清醒地回忆昨晚的一切。

他起身走向窗边，近距离的雨声放大十倍地钻入他耳道，在他脑海中震撼作响。于是麦克斯回想起了第一个片段，他要参加学校的表彰仪式，所以尽管天色阴沉预报有雨，他早上仍顶着父亲质疑的目光穿着皮鞋骄傲地走去学校。他已经十七岁了，又比常人过早地成长，对形象，尤其是重大场合的形象显得格外注意。打扮自己不是什么丢人的事情，也不是父亲口中耽误学习的垃圾爱好，他只是有志于此，并有充足的理由。

顺着颁奖仪式，他又想到两个片段，一是父亲下午出差，二是颁奖后几个好友拉他去继续庆祝。这就是他会出现在酒吧的全部原因：终于逃脱父亲掌控后的天性释放，尽管他晚上初尝了饮酒这一对未成年人而言明令限制的禁果，因为无人发现，小错误便无伤大雅。

现在麦克斯关上了窗，把恼人的雨声锁在屋外。他踢掉皮鞋换上拖鞋，走出房间并俯视全家，目力所及之处皆是黑暗。父亲出差让这栋房子显得格外冷清，走廊、楼梯与客厅都空荡荡，唯一显眼的是玄幻处一把撑开的伞，伞下地板上一小摊水渍；他的视线再沿原路返回到自己脚下，凌乱的泥迹一路延伸，想必是有人湿着鞋走上来，而水渍又已经完美蒸发，只留下一串脚印。至于伞，天气预报不会说谎，小雨在典礼结束后去酒吧的路上如约而至，因而他专门回学校从柜子里取出了这把伞。但他是打伞回来的吗？也许是，也许不是，毕竟他能醉到失去意识，那么更有可能是其他人用这把伞，把烂醉如泥的他护送到家。

麦克斯打了个哈欠。他仍然头痛，仍然处在宿醉的后遗症中，墙上挂钟指向四点十五分，在不适宜醒来的时刻他不适宜地醒来，于是这头痛原因再加一条睡眠不足。

他走向浴室，企图泡个澡缓解浑身的酸痛。他把外套甩在架子上，一个闪亮的金属物件从兜中滑出，坠落在瓷砖地面上。麦克斯瞬间吓了一跳，他立刻想起了那是什么，因它如此重要：那是典礼时上一届获奖人颁发给他的荣誉奖章，他一年来每一次完美的课程报告、体育比赛的全力冲刺、代表学生会举行的全校活动，所有他的决心与努力都凝结在这块闪亮的金属中。他曾经有非常强烈的获得它的欲望，除去父亲的严格要求，他仍然极度渴望着它，终于，他做到了。

带着重新泛上全身的满足感，麦克斯任凭自己沉入热水中。温暖包裹着他，令久违的轻松重新临幸他酸痛的肌肉。他自信地屏住气，在水中舒展，准备等肌肉痛感消褪后稍作运动。然而，一股尖锐的疼痛攫住了他，在他的上臂跳动。麦克斯几乎能感觉到在疼痛的发源地，每一寸皮肤都在剧烈地颤抖。

他从水中坐起，水波顺胳臂的曲线流走时疼痛再次降临，把麦克斯的视线引向那里。一小片新鲜的擦伤，算不得严重，但足够使他引起注意，并在全身寻找更多的伤痕，尽管除此以外他身上也只有另外两小块不明显的瘀青。

伤痕对麦克斯而言是触觉与视觉的双重冲击。只一秒钟，刚才在他脑海中拼接起的记忆碎片复又崩塌。他意识到先前的自己是多么愚蠢，因为刻意避开，他执意要用一千片拼图中的五百片拼凑出完美的图案。那图案当然称不得完美，他的记忆也从不连续，只有在看到伤痕之后，麦克斯才找到了通往另外五百片拼图的钥匙，他在疼痛中拾得更多——

在酒吧现场，他和不知哪位朋友聊起一位漂亮的小混蛋。他必须要承认，那人漂亮得不似人间存物，他必须使自己凝视对方的眼神充满敌意，才能隐藏自己长时间的观察意图；那人不仅漂亮得过分，更优秀得令人难忘，全校的目光都集中在他一人身上，女生的追求、男生的崇拜、老师家长的赞誉，自己父亲时不时拿来比较的话语，都无时不在他的耳边作响。麦克斯盯着学校展栏中对方规整手写的课程作业，理智几乎被心中的复杂情绪吞没。他想，那是个漂亮的家伙，那是个有手段有巫术的混蛋，那是夏尔·勒克莱尔。

他开始打扮，试图变得漂亮；他开始努力，试图变得优秀。他想作出些成绩来，父亲为他的变化感到惊喜，认为那是他自己争气，可或许他只是想证明给夏尔看。他过去一年一大半的动力都来源于此，当他站上领奖台，看着夏尔把金色的奖章佩戴在他胸前，听见校长喊出麦克斯·维斯塔潘的名字时，他感觉一种满足感涌过全身。这种满足感在他与夏尔并肩合影时达到巅峰，并令他一直维持在飘飘然状态，他在酒吧揽过自己的好友，不顾未成年人禁令而饮下一罐又一罐啤酒，醉意之间真相被他倾吐干净。他说，夏尔·勒克莱尔就是个漂亮的小混蛋，而现在我终于超过了他。

一阵强力攫住他的衣袖，半醉的麦克斯摇晃着扭过身来，对上一双冰冷的眼睛。夏尔因为那句小混蛋和他打了一架，对方一拳挥向他的上臂，他却只想摸夏尔的脸，伸出去的胳膊又被夏尔有力地甩开。他们都挂了彩，麦克斯并不记得这次肢体冲突的胜负，可他意识到自己还是输了——在这场旷日持久的单方面的追逐竞争中，是他先暴露出自己的情绪软肋，是他先吐露出秘密和真相，是他不堪一击。

回笼的记忆像窗外的大雨一样猛烈地在窗户上拍打，咆哮着渴求他的关注与回应。然而麦克斯能做什么呢？他只能像一个败者一样回到自己的朋友中，用更多的啤酒麻痹输掉斗争的痛苦，最后被不知哪位好心人抬回家。他在脑海中把完整的时间线捋过一遍，绝望地迈出浴缸换上睡衣倒回床铺——头痛又一次造访，他意识到这次是出于宿醉与睡眠以外之事，但他无意再回想那个悲剧，只想尽快回到睡梦之中，让梦境淹没他的思绪。

麦克斯缩进被窝里，一只手探出去，试图关上床头柜上那盏仍然闪烁不停的床头灯。他的手指先触碰到了马克杯，把杯子移开一点以后，他捕捉到了躲在杯底的纸条和背后的药片。

他暂停了关灯的动作。

展开纸条，字体规整且熟悉：“记得吃醒酒药。”

**Author's Note:**

> 写于石家庄的雨夜(´ . .̫ . `)


End file.
